


One Last Night

by spiralxshock



Series: Cobymeppo Holiday Shorts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, am i projecting? maybe. but staying up late sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/spiralxshock
Summary: Coby and Helmeppo find an enjoyable way to spend the last night of the year.
Relationships: Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece)
Series: Cobymeppo Holiday Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	One Last Night

Coby glanced around the hall, eyes never resting on any of the occupants long. The party had started off fun enough, but as more people had come in and the hall had grown louder, he found himself wishing to be anywhere else. There was one place he could hide away… somewhere nobody would bother trying to find him and drag him back to the party. If anyone thought to do it, that is. With as drunk as people were getting it seemed unlikely that he’d be missed. 

Still, he wasn’t about to go _there_ without some kind of offering. No matter how welcome he would normally be.

He made his way towards the snack tables, taking care to avoid anyone who might draw him into an unwanted conversation. Thankfully nobody seemed to notice or care that he was moving past until he got to the tables, surveying the spread of deserts. He knew there’d be alcohol where he was going, so that left him free to grab two of the larger plates and start piling them with sweets. Cookies, pastries, a few pieces of cake and pie. Anything that looked good.

“Hope you’re not planning to eat all that yourself. Or at least not all at once.”

Coby glanced over to where the voice came from, smiling as he saw Tashigi eyeing the full plates.

“Oh, no it’s not all for me. Helmeppo didn’t come so I figured I’d bring him some things. It’s just… hard when he’s not here.”

“Really? Huh. I was wondering why I didn’t see him following you around tonight. Everything alright with him?”

“Yeah, he’s just not a fan of New Year’s.” Coby grabbed a couple of forks, shoving him in his coat pocket before picking the plates up.

“Well, have a good night then. See you next year then?” She grinned, elbowing him gently. He couldn’t help but grin along with her. 

“I guess. Not sure if I have a choice in the matter, unfortunately.”

With that he took his leave. Just exiting the hall made a significant difference. The noise quieted significantly by the time he had rounded the corner, and had faded to a murmur once he ascended the stairs. Eventually he reached his destination, a door tucked away in the halls that housed the lower ranking officers. Not as big or fancy as his own quarters, but more than cosy enough for someone who frankly didn’t spend much time there. Coby adjusted his grip on the plates, balancing one on his other arm so he could open the door.

“Knock knock.” He said as it swung open easily. Helmeppo didn’t usually lock his door unless he planned on sleeping. Coby, Tashigi and Garp were the only ones who ever barged in and if Garp wanted in… well, even Coby had his fair share of doors broken by the man. 

Inside, Helmeppo was curled up on his bed with a book in his hands. Already there was a glass beside him and a bottle on the nightstand. A quiet night in with a book and wine… Honestly Coby should have just skipped the party and stayed here. It would have been much nicer.

“Brought some stuff from the party. You have another glass?”

“On top of the dresser. How was it? You’re back earlier than I expected.”

“Next year I’m staying with you. It… wasn’t fun.”

“I guess not. It’s only, what- nine now? Figured I’d be out by the time you were done.”

“Honestly I wasn’t sure if you were going to be awake when I left. I... may have brought the food in case I woke you up.”

“I really need to get better at not letting you bribe me with food if that’s where your head went.”

Coby hummed a bit, setting the plates down on the bed and retrieving the glass. He curled up beside the other and poured himself some of the peach wine. For a while they sat in silence, picking at the sweets and finishing off the already half-empty bottle. It was probably for the best, since they’d opened it a while ago. Eventually Coby sighed, pushing himself off the bed and disposing of the plates.

“I should get going. Don’t really want to spend the night fully dressed…” Helmeppo might have been in pajamas already, but Coby hadn’t gone back to his own room to change. It had been fine for a while, but he was just about done putting up with the fancy clothes he wore. 

“If it’s sleep clothes you need, there’s a pair in the second drawer. You left it here a while ago.”

Oh. Well, that solved that problem. He wandered over to it, taking a brief detour to lock the door. Hopefully nobody would bother them tonight… 

Sure enough a pair of his pajamas were tucked neatly in the second drawer, along with the other’s folded pajamas. He’d forgotten he’d even left a pair here, with how often Helmeppo stays in his room rather than the other way around. Changing went quick, as he opted to simply leave the fancy clothes where they fell in favor of crawling into bed with Helmeppo. After a bit of shuffling they managed to get comfortable, the only light now in the room filtering in from outside. 

“This is nice…” Coby sighed, enjoying just how warm his partner was. Next time he’d definitely have to skip the party. “Think I could get one last kiss for this year?” 

He heard Helmeppo’s soft laugh before feeling the other’s hand rest against his cheek. It was a soft, gentle kiss that felt over too soon, but made him smile nonetheless. 

“Satisfied?”

“Yeah.” 

Coby let his eyes close as he pressed closer to his partner. Maybe they wouldn’t get to see the new year come, but honestly he couldn’t say he liked that idea any more than Helmeppo did. The new year would come whether they were awake to see it or not, so they may as well spend that last night comfortably.


End file.
